You know the way to go
by tragicallyconfused
Summary: It seemed as if everything led back to Rosewood, there were still apologies needing to be made, friendships needing to be restored so guilt-ridden Aria returns to the town where it all started but this time she isn't alone. Sequel to Only Fools Fall In Love.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU KNOW THE WAY TO GO: **_**prologue**_

_R_osewood's strange and beautiful and looks like the place in which daughters of rich guys reside alongside their two perfect children in a house with a white picket fence.

I don't know whether I like it after all it seems like the type of place where people the exact opposite of me live. They don't won't accept me which is something I might as well accept that now. I'm a 5'3 blonde with pink stripes in my hair, I listen to bands which were cool in my grandparents' time and I have a single mother.

Mom says Rosewood was a great place to grow up in during her childhood, she mentions nothing of her teenage years. I've never once heard her speak of her talk about her teenage years perhaps because her best friend was murdered when she was barely sixteen. It must have been hard for her; I don't know exactly how hard because she never speaks of it but I'm guessing it was pretty brutal.

When we were moving, I saw several articles buried under books about the night Alison disappeared along with articles about mom and her three best friends. Most of them contained speculations and theories how one of the girls committed the murder which, frankly, is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. My mom is one of the kindest passionate people ever, how anyone could think she was capable of committing such a heinous crime is beyond me.

"It'll be good for us"

Aria, also known as my mother, said to me as we drove towards PA and as I looked at her, I hoped it was true. Mom deserves happiness especially after what dad did. He cheated and he lied to her, I've never seen her look as broken as she had before he did what he did nor had I ever seen her act so strong.

Strangely enough, Mom and Dad never had any full-blown arguments; she never accused him of breaking apart our family. There was always a glimmer of guilt in her eyes when I mentioned him ruining our family, I don't know why considering no one ever tells me anything.

It had been five years since they had been separated. We had moved away to Europe, mom suggested that we needed a change of place. I was ten then, I barely knew what was happening but soon enough we were in France. Mom worked in a college as an art teacher, I went to a multi-lingual school despite the fact I mainly spoke English in school. I had learnt enough French to get pass.

Dad had visited every now and then supposedly only see me but the truth was he cared more about getting mom back than he actually did about me. Their conversations always began with me and ended with arguing.

By the time I had turned eleven I had found out the reason for my parents' separation, he had cheated on several occasions. I admired my mother's courage; she never once let me know of the pain she had felt through words anyways. She never verbally assaulted my father but as I grew older I understood the pain she was going through only by her facial expression when she looked at him.

"Why don't you just get a divorce?"

I had asked one December evening as I was seated on the couch after listening to my parents argue on the phone yet again, Mom looked at me as I had said something terribly offensive. For a second I began to regret my words but as I had thought about it I gained my courage back. He cheated, lied and treated her like a piece of crap.

Why shouldn't she get a divorce?

Then I realized it was because of me, she didn't want me to have divorced parents. Soon I changed her perspective on the situation because the truth of the matter was that I hated him, he wasn't a good father. In fact the only thing he had ever done was help conceive me and write his name on the birth certificate. He was only my father by name.

It took a couple of months and several self-help books before mom took the plunge metaphorically speaking of course, she finally sent him divorce papers. We had moved back to New York for a short while, it took ages before the divorce was finalized due to my father's constant delay in the matter.

Mom wasn't the same during this period perhaps because she was forced to communicate with the guy who had hurt her beyond belief. She constantly had bags under her eyes and I hadn't seen her as skinny as she had been during that day but that was until her friends had visited.

Seeing Mom with her friends was shocking, she was so carefree and constantly laughing which gives me hope about seeing her truly happy again now that we're in Rosewood. It hadn't been long since Mom told we were moving to Rosewood well it had felt like more of a question when she finally told me. Now here we are in Mom's hometown and for a reason unbeknownst to me.

* * *

**This is the sequel to _only fools fall in love. _Don't feel obliged to read it unless you want to of course as it doesn't have anything extremely valuable in it to concern this story. Anything you do need to know will be explored in this story in the coming chapters. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've spent hours revising for my Physics test tomorrow and now I've accepted the fact that i'm going to fail Science, hopefully, it doesn't affect my A-Levels. So thank you all for reviewing and this is the next chapter. I've decided to do it in 3rd person unlike the prologue because i feel more comfortable with it this way hopefully you got an insight to how Anna thinks in the previously chapter without further adieu let the reading commence. **

* * *

**You know the way to go**

It's early February when they move to Rosewood and away from the hustle and bustle of the big apple. Aria would be lying if she said she didn't feel about for moving her daughter in the middle of a semester but Phoebe never said anything even if she did mind.

Divorce was a tough thing especially if you had a child but they often said the blame never solely relied on one person but she thought otherwise. It was her fault; she entered the marriage knowing her heart belonged to someone else.

Richard never said anything but she knew how he felt, she knew how he felt insecure and angry which was partly the reason why she didn't blame him for what he did but she couldn't deny the fact that there was no reason to remain in the marriage. They both no longer loved one another, it was a sad truth.

They were together for eighteen years including the separation, they were legally together for thirteen and they were emotionally together for six. Their love had faded as soon as their daughter entered the world, of course she had no part in it but they both realized at separate times that the only thing holding them together was _Anna. _

Anna was thirteen years old; she was a mix of her mother and father. She inherited her father's golden blonde hair but being her mother's daughter she added pink streaks which had somewhat faded and gave her hair a warm look. She had her mother's facial features with hazel eyes which seemed to have an ever changing colour, a pale ivory complexion and plump lips. All in all, she was gorgeous.

She was angry. At her father for ruining their family, at her mother for delaying the divorce and forcing Phoebe to speak Richard which fed to Aria's guilt after all the fundamental foundation of her marriage had been shattered before it even begun due to her cheating.

Her daughter wasn't aware of the cheating and Aria didn't exactly know how to go about it, how was she to tell her daughter that she had slept with a man who wasn't her fiancé? How was she to tell her that whilst she was pregnant Richard had even suspected whether the unborn baby was his? That he drowned in alcohol and hookers because of Aria's betrayal?

The worst bit was that Aria didn't regret her encounter with Ezra. She didn't regret making love to the man she loved and waking up in his arms. She didn't regret dancing the night away with him holding her. She didn't regret his kisses, her words.

Now here she was in a town that once accused her of murder, the town in which she hurt the man she loved in order to marry the man she promised, the town where her life had gone from good to bad.

It was only eight in the morning and she was up since six, she had showered and made breakfast for her daughter who was unsurprisingly enough still asleep. Looking down at her clothes she realized how much she had changed since she was last here almost fifteen years ago.

Her hair was a couple inches shorter and lighter, her clothes had been toned down ever so slightly and she had aged. She was thirty nine years old but she certainly didn't look it. She always did have a young face, when she was twenty she could have easily passed for sixteen.

As she dialled a number, she took a deep breath in and sighed "Hello Spencer" She spoke quietly for some reason.

"_It's not spencer" _A boy said giggling, Aria smiled a little as she realized it was her friend's youngest son, Eli.

"Eli, honey, is that you? It's me, Auntie Aria. Do you remember me?" There was silence on the other end, she assumed he was nodding.

"_Hello auntie Aria, mama misses you" _He stated "_She was um –she was talking about you to daddy."_

She sighed "Well I miss her too, I also miss you. Can you give it to your mama?" She asked, once again he nodded and she could hear his footsteps running through the house.

"_Eli, I told you. No running in the house. Do you want what happened to Cooper to happen to you?" _Aria could suddenly hear Spencer's stern voice and imagined it. Spencer took the phone off Eli and watched as he walked until he was out of view.

"_Aria, hey, how are you?"_

"I'm great, How are you? Surely three children under the age of ten can't be easy" Aria said, teasingly.

"_Oh it isn't, don't ever do it. Frankly, I blame Toby. It's his entire fault." _Spencer said, making Aria giggle "_How's being back in Rosewood?" _She asked, seriously.

"It's surreal. I woke and for a minute, I lay just thinking—wondering whether this was all real or not." Aria said "I've made so many mistakes, if I could change—"

"_Don't" _Spencer warned "_Never go there, Aria, it'll eat you alive. We all make mistakes; we wouldn't be human if we didn't. Just know that we're always here for you, me and the girls, behind you no matter what decision you make." _

She smiled, she was lucky, truly blessed to have friends like that "I love you, Spence" She responded.

"_Well I love you too my honey pie" _Spencer attempted an accent, they both laughed out loud from other ends of the phone.

"What accent were you even trying—?" She said through her laugh "So dinner tonight, you and the girls."

"_I can't wait, I've forced Toby to stay home and apparently he's invited Paige and Caleb over so between the three of them there will be eight children. God help them all" _Spencer said, wide eyed curious to see what will happen at the end of the night.

"Jesus, they're going to need a lot of caffeine and energy drinks to chase all those children around your massive house." Aria commented "I think I'm going to drop Anna off at Mom's since I don't want her alone and I doubt spending the night with three adults and eight children is her idealistic Saturday night"

"_Yep, how is she? Is she still angry with Richard?" _Spencer asked.

"That she is" Aria said with a sigh "It's unfair to him, yes, he cheated but so did I and she doesn't exactly know about it. All the blame is on him."

"_Aria, I'm not trying to support the fact you cheated because I generally am all against it but he cheated with numerous number of people when he had a kid whereas you did it with one person, someone who you loved and wished to say good bye to."_

"Still, it was extremely insensitive. Ezra didn't deserve it neither did Richard, I should have just kept my legs closed." Aria said, shocked to hear Spencer laugh.

"_I'm so sorry; I just can't believe you said that." _She inhaled and exhaled _"If you hadn't done so, you would have spent your entire marriage life wondering what would have happened if you did."_

Aria bit her lower lip "I still did think about him." she muttered. "Spence, I have to go. I'll speak to you later."

Anna walked out of her bedroom in shorts and an oversized sweater, she yawned as she walked towards the breakfast counter. She eyed her mother curiously as she hung up quickly.

"Morning" Her mother said, cheerfully. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked to which she nodded.

"Yeah as good as sleeping on the floor with a duvet underneath can get" Anna said as she poured milk in her cereal.

"I was on the same boat, Anna" Aria added as she sipped her coffee "So I was thinking that we could go out later and I'll show you around my hometown."

"Sounds great" The blonde said, lacking enthusiasm which Aria ignored, she got off the stool and kissed her forehead.

"It will be. Get ready soon." Aria said.

A couple of hours later both mother and daughter walked hand in hand as they strode down the streets of Rosewood. Phoebe eyed the quaint town nervously wondering how her life was going to change.

"Honey, are you okay?" Aria asked and her daughter responded with a slight nod to which Aria sighed. "Annie, I'm your mother, I know you better than I know myself. What's wrong? I can tell that there is something."

The blonde let out a breathy sigh "I don't, ma. It's just. I feel like I won't fit in, this town is too picturesque for me or even you for that matter. I feel like I'm stepping into a Nicholas Sparks novel."

"Annie. I was born here; I lived here until I was eighteen. I fit in, sure people eyed my unusual clothing from time to time but this town contains some of the best memories I have." She paused "All the good and the bad plus what's so bad about a Nicholas Sparks novel? I saw you tearing up when you finished The Notebook" She grinned.

"Don't tell anyone that I cried for a romantic novel" Anna said, wide eyed as if she would be traumatised if word got out.

"I won't. I promise." Aria said, a small smile forming on her face "You do realise that by the time I was thirteen I was dreaming about my wedding and my soul-mate" She nudged her daughter "I'm sure you've thought about it miss-i-think-romance-is-not-cool."

"I haven't. Why waste your life on a boy? They're bad-mannered, rude and frankly stupid" She said, dramatically.

"Wait until you meet the Cavanaugh boys" Aria retorted as they walked towards lucky leons, Anna stared at the small bookstore just beside it "One book. That's it." She said to which her daughter grinned.

They both entered the bookstore which Aria had frequented as a child, she smiled at the memories and her eyes widened as she saw a familiar face.

"Carl" She said as she looked at the guy behind the counter "You're still here!" Anna stood beside her mother.

"Of course I am as long as I breathe I'm here. Little Ms Montgomery, last I heard you were getting married." The older man said.

"That was more than a decade ago" She said, biting her lower lip.

"A decade is nothing to a man like me." He said, grinning. Carl looked down at her finger and saw no ring. "I see well he must've been an idiot to let a girl like you get away" She blushed "And who is this pretty little lady?"

"This" Aria placed her arms around Anna "Is my beautiful daughter, Anna." She said much to her daughter's embarrassment.

"Hello little lady, I'm Carl. I've known your mom since she was a wee little girl" Anna detected a slight hint of a Scottish accent "And my, was she a rebellious girl with a love for books"

Anna's eyes widened, she listened to Carl, intrigued on the dirt of her mom. Aria shook her head "Yeah…Carl—we don't need to."

"Oh yes we do" Anna said "What was mom like as a teenager?" She asked, eagerly. The door opened and Aria turned around—her eyes widened—what were the odds?

"I think this man ought to know a lot more than I do" Carl looked at the teacher noticing how Aria stared at him and vice-versa. He knew a lot more than people thought he did, most people viewed him as a book crazy old man but he had a knack for putting pieces together when others didn't.

His features had softened with age—his black hair was curlier and had a couple grey hairs in them—he had a laugh line here and there but his eyes were the same. They were still the beautiful blue which she could spend hours looking into, the same blue which she could have sworn she saw a tear come out of when he saw her walking out of the chapel.

A gulp, an audible gulp escaped his mouth as he saw her. She was still the same to him, she had gained some weight but it was barely noticeable. Her hair was lighter and her eyes were sadder but that was about it. It stung him as he saw the sadness in her eyes no matter how much he hated the decision she had made, he never wanted her to be upset.

"Ezra" Carl said, interrupting the two out of their stance "Anna, over here, wants to know how her mother was during high school"

The curly haired man diverted his attention to the blonde next to Aria; she looked just like her with the exception of her hair. Both Carl and Anna waited for his response. He spoke slowly "Well she was opinionated and passionate and caring. She loved books, I'm sure she still does, and she wore the craziest clothes"

Aria smiled a little "They weren't crazy, they were unique." She responded to which he nodded "How are you, Ezra?" She asked, ignoring the two people beside her.

"Good. Great, I'm still writing and head of English ever since your father retired and went abroad with Meredith" She stiffened. Meredith to this day was a touchy subject, her parents had split up once again after her wedding and he immediately went back to Meredith.

"I haven't read any of your books, I'd sure love to." She said, he grinned sheepishly.

"I doubt you'd like them" Ezra said, scratching the back of his neck.

"You're right" She said, shocking him "I'd love them" He let out a little laugh.

Ezra simply watched Aria for a second; he looked down at her finger and saw the empty finger. "So you and Ri—." She nodded. He couldn't explain why but for some reason it angered him to know that they were divorced or separated. She had chosen Richard over him and they weren't even together anymore.

"How's Malcolm?" She said, out of the blue.

"He's great, he's twenty eight now. He's a writer" He said, nodding. It still shocked him to know that he had a twenty eight year old son who was on the verge of proposing to his long-term girlfriend whilst Ezra was still single.

"Like father, like son" She mumbled, her eyes twinkling as she looked at him.

Carl and Anna simply looked at one another. She walked closer to the older man and whispered "Is there something going on here?" The thirteen year old asked.

"I'm not quite so sure. There was, at one point" He said, Anna nodded.

"Wait, who is he?" She asked.

"Her high school English teacher" He said, making her eyes widen. He gulped as he realised the information he had just divulged.

"What?" She exclaimed, shocked. She stared at the two of them. They looked at her too; Aria bit her lower lip not having heard what Carl just said.

"This is Anna." Aria introduced "My daughter." She added, Ezra smiled at the tween.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anna."

"You too, sir" Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said but she was always so used to referring to male teachers as such. "I mean—"

"Ezra" He suggested, smiling amused.

"Yeah, of course" Anna said, a blush forming on her cheek. She looked at her mother expectantly.

"Right, we should leave. It was a pleasure seeing you, Carl" She leant in and kissed his cheek over the counter. He grinned "And you too, Ezra."

"Anna, feel free to come here whenever you like." She nodded, smiling brightly. The mother-daughter duo left the store.

"He likes you" Anna said in a sing song voice to which her mother stared at her wide eyed, if only she knew.

"Anna. Don't please" Aria said, Anna sensed this was a touchy subject and didn't say anything else on the matter.

Later that night, Aria dolled herself up for her dinner date with her friends. She curled her hair and put on her black dress along with 4inch heels. She drove Anna to her Mother's house and entered the house with her daughter following her.

Ella was now married to Zack, a man younger than her but older than Aria. They had no children and apparently had no plans to since they both had children from their previous marriages. Aria was happy for her mother and hoped with all her heart that this marriage would last.

As Anna talked to Zack, Aria and Ella were in the kitchen discussing what had happened in the past couple of months.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because you're welcome to stay with us if you're not, in fact the rooms are ready" Ella said, looking at her daughter, worried.

"I'm fine, mom" Aria stated, firmly. "We were separated for more than five years. I've dealt with it throughout the years. Divorce was inevitable." She sighed "I should get going. I'll pick Anna up tomorrow."

She said and kissed her daughter on the forehead before driving off to the restaurant where she was meeting the girls. In the car, she sighed as her nerves got the best of her. She inhaled and exhaled before getting out of the car to see her best friends.

They were all seated at the corner of the restaurant and as she walked in, they all stood up and raced over to hug her. She giggled and sighed at the comfort of being alongside her friends once again. It was a feeling she couldn't explain, it was just so comforting and relaxing.

Once the hugging-fest was over, they all took a seat and ordered their food. Aria took a sip of her champagne as she heard Hanna's story.

"So I come home and there he is standing in the nude with a bow—there." Her friends looked at her with wide eyes.

"As in?" Emily asked to which Hanna nodded.

"Boy that must've been a good anniversary." Spencer said, jokingly.

"It was but then I realized the only reason he did that was because he had forgotten about the anniversary so I went bitch-crazy on him" Hanna said, nonchalantly.

Aria let out a laugh as she listened to Hanna; she hadn't realized how much she had missed her friends. Out of the blue she spoke "I saw Ezra today" She mumbled.

Her friends looked at her expectantly waiting for the details. "I felt so bad. I felt like I hurt him so much. I'm an awful person." She muttered.

"You're not awful" Emily stated "You're human. We all make mistakes" She said.

"Like Richard. He was a massive mistake. I still don't understand why you married him when you were so clearly in love with Fitz."

"I made a promise to him. And I did love him." Hanna looked at her "But I wasn't _in _love with him"

"He was an asshole. I can't believe he cheated on you. Several times" The blonde added rolling her eyes.

"It's karma, I guess." Aria mumbled.

"No. I refuse to let you do this. You are not going to start feeling sorry for yourself. You're brilliant and a catch, frankly, if I were lesbian I'd date you heck if I wasn't married I'd date you. Richard was lucky to have you and he was an idiot for cheating on you but his cheating doesn't define you. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and get out in the world" Spencer said.

Aria stared at her wide-eyed. She smiled and placed her hand over hers. It was just what she needed. She wanted to move on but it was something she couldn't do until she got over the past which was something she planned to do as soon as the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Review. **


End file.
